Silverstreak - Sequel to Discovered
by PrimesSPARROW
Summary: Optimus receives one last gift from his beloved Amber, where she tells him he will find another love; however this new femme has a secret of her own one that could shatter Optimus' world if not handled correctly.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, only my OC;s

Rated T

Sequel to Discovered

Silverstreak

Summary – Optimus receives one last gift from his beloved Amber, where she tells him he will find another love; however this new femme has a secret of her own one that could shatter Optimus' world if not handled correctly.

Chapter 18

Several months later….

The Autobots had found a Cybertronian who was both human and robot they nicknamed her Silverstreak and she was a huge help in the fight against the Decepticons. But more and more Optimus was pushed into a deeper state of depression and his soldiers feared for him. He would go off on his own to be alone with Gemstar his daughter; and Ratchet tried to reassure the other Autobots he had lost Amber and she was such a part of him. That the pain became a living part of him now and it wouldn't leave not without a fight.

Optimus was holding his little sparkling caressing Gemstar's face as tears ran down his face he was not confident he could raise the little robot without Amber. Primus…. but his spark hurt without her it was agony without her life played such cruel tricks on him. He loved Amber so much and now she was gone from him yet again only this time she never would return to him. Gemstar woke up and began to cry as Optimus glanced down at the little sparkling touching her face.

"Small one, please don't cry I am here for you." Optimus whispered moving his face down to kiss her on the cheek plates.

Optimus was supposed to go and give a meeting with his soldiers but he wanted to get Gemstar back to sleep first. He laid her on his bed and watched as the sparkling cooed and then stared up at her daddy and shocked Optimus suddenly.

"Daddy…"The sparkling cooed before she drifted into recharge.

Optimus felt proud that Gemstar called him daddy it made his spark feel a little happier.

As he walked down the hall he could hear a light pattering of feet pedes behind him. Optimus turned around to see Gemstar following behind him, walking wobbly on her legs before falling backwards onto her aft. Optimus stared in confusion he was sure he had locked the door, so how had the femme gotten here? He Bent down and scooped her up and put her back into his quarters. Optimus wanted the sparkling to rest at this moment in time and he was late for a conference with his soldiers. But Gemstar wasn't having any of it, she wanted to be near the big bot that looked so much like her. So she went after him, melting through the locked door to appear on the hallway outside. Optimus stared at her in disbelief; she just went through the wall like it wasn't even there!

"How did you do that" Optimus asked gently, scooping her up into his servos, but Gemstar just curled up slightly and giggled.

Optimus chuckled slightly, what cute little giggle she had. Staring at the sparkling for several moments the Autobot leader soon realized he wasn't going to be able to leave her behind so easily.

"You must have gotten some different powers from your mother, small one; okay I guess I'll have to take you along to my conference after all,".

The room instantly quieted down when Optimus Prime entered it Gemstar following wobbly behind. Jolt, Sideswipe, Ironhide, Arcee, Bumblebee, Knockout and Ratchet all looked at her in wonder. Gemstar tried to fold up small so that the big and rather scary bots wouldn't see her, but after she realized that it wouldn't work she wished that the floor would open up and swallow her. With that Gemstar slid down into the floor until she was no longer there.

"Hey, check her out!" almost every bot in the room gasped leaning over the spot the sparkling had once stood and looking in disbelief. The floor had just swallowed her up as Optimus glanced down chuckling at his daughter's talents.

"It's ok Gemstar they won't hurt you" Optimus said as the seven bots moved a step back not taking their optics off the area of flooring. A little hand poked through the tiles, reaching up to take hold of the nearest object slowly but surely Gemstar emerged looking around wearily before hopping up into a spare chair.

There was silence.

Optimus bit his lip slightly before saying, "So…. about the next…."

"Prime, it would seem your daughter has received some powers from Amber." Ratchet said.

"That was some sick craziness!" Knockout said.

"Amber never did any of those things Gemstar did." Ironhide mused. "Unless she never knew she had those powers or just didn't use them."

Gemstar looked at all the robots before whispering to her father. "What did I do?"

All the Autobots had to smile at her cute, innocent, baby voice the look of worry on her face was just adorable.

"Now that's cute" Bumblebee said nudging Ironhide in the side and picked her up to sit her on his lap.

"I am thinking your right Ironhide Amber didn't know she had these powers or she just didn't use them. But Gemstar has them and is indeed using them or she can't control them but the only one who could help is her sister. When Black mist arrives from her mission have her come to see me." Optimus said as Gemstar looked from her daddy to Bumblebee who was grinning at the sweet sparkling who was lying her little head on Bumblebee's chest feeling his warmth from his spark burning through his chest making her smile.

Gemstar liked this big robot he was nice she glanced over at her daddy and she could see such sadness in her daddy's optics. He would smile and laugh at her but somehow she still sensed he was sad and very lonely.

Several hours later in Optimus's private quarters Gemstar was watching her daddy recharging on the bed when she climbed on him waking him up. She touched his face and looked at him with such a serious expression on her face.

"Daddy is sad." she whispered.

"Yes Gemstar daddy is sad, Daddy misses Mommy." he whispered as Gemstar hugged Optimus tightly.

Optimus got up and brought Gemstar with him to the desk in his quarters he sat the sparkling on the desk

with him.

"Can you remember your mom?" Optimus asked the sparkling who sat on the desk in front of him.

Gemstar was helping her Daddy go through reports and the meaning of helping was sitting there occasionally melting through the table and landing on the floor with thump. Which for some reason it made the sparkling laugh hysterically.

Optimus was growing to love his sparkling strongly; she had the cutest laugh and loved to help him out. She also had the most adorable smile and voice… that was when she did talk that was the only thing Optimus had trouble doing and that was getting her to speak. She did occasionally to ask questions or to reply in a one or two word answer. But for some reason she felt that being silent was what they wanted, but it was the opposite. Gemstar looked at him with a look on her face but she didn't answer. Optimus had learned that she asked questions in her expressions more than verbally.

Gemstar looked at her daddy again with that sad look in his optics she reached up caressing his cheek.

"Mommy pretty." was all she said which made Optimus smile sadly.

"Yes Gemmie mommy was very pretty." Optimus said as shrugging one shoulder Gemstar hopped gently down into her father's lap. Optimus stroked her helm gently as Gemstar slowly drifted off to sleep.

Optimus sighed, his optics filling will wetness. His spark hurt, his life was spiriling out of control, and he wasn't sure how to fix it or go on without his Amber to help him through it she was his rock and now he was lost.

**Several hours later...**

"Can we look after her? Please Optimus please pleeeeeease" Mudflaps and Skids begged.

"Yeah we'll be really careful and we won't go anywhere dangerous-in fact we'll just go a few meters out the base." Skids said,

"That's right we'll-you know- show her some sites I mean she needs to see what this place is like right?" Mudflaps replied.

Optimus Prime looked at Skids and Mudflaps who were bouncing around like sparklings themselves. They had been pleading to look after Gemstar ever since they had woken from recharge and it was growing very annoying. Optimus sighed and looked over his shoulder at his sparkling who was doing a very good job of annoying Ironhide by messing up his work space. What harm could letting her out on the base do? She was in able hands and needed to get used to her surrounding environment.

"Fine then you can go but be careful." Optimus said plucking Gemstar from Ironhide's desk and placing her gently in Skids arms the two twins beamed down at her with their big goofy smiles.

"Thanks Optimus we'll be sure to bring her back safe and sound." Skids said swinging the sparkling up onto his shoulders making her giggle with glee.

"Yeah you just trust Skids and Mudflaps to bring her back" with that both the twins disappeared out of the base and out into the desert. Optimus watched them go glad that his sparkling was going to see the outside world for the first time. But in the back of his mind dread was tingling for some reason and he wasn't sure what was causing it this time.

However one thing was going to lead to another and Ratchet and Ironhide went to Optimus with grime news about SilverStreak. They told Optimus that the soldiers had let them know that Silverstreak was grabbed by Barricade and that Wheeljack, Hound, Sunstreaker and Bluestreak were hot on his tail. This was not what Optimus wanted to hear at all things had just gotten a little quiet and it was a refreshing change for his nerves especially now.


	2. Chapter 2

Gemstar watched Skids and Mudflap fighting with each other yelling at each other about something, which made Gemstar giggle wildly.

"Hey there" a voice made the sparkling look up. She saw two robots a little shorter than her.

She had never seen these two bots before, and her daddy always taught her not to talk to strangers, She didn't utter a sound, and they seemed to realize this.

"You've been told not to talk to us, huh?" Gemstar nodded shuffling away.

The bots seemed nice enough, but still there was no telling what they would do. She wished she could sink into this ground but it wasn't solid enough.

"Yeah but you can talk to us...we're-we're friends of your daddy." the one said smiling as he knelt down with the other bot.

Gemstar cocked her head hadn't her father said it was okay to talk to mechs and femmes who were his friends. He had said something else about a symbol but she couldn't remember. But then again she couldn't even see any symbols on these two.

"That's right, your daddy knows us and we're good friends of his." The one said.

"I'm Gemstar,.." she whispered; they may be her daddy's friends but that didn't mean she had to talk loudly to them.

"Gemstar... now that's a very pretty name" the one said looking thoughtful before he started humming

a small tune.

Gemstar listened, it was nice to hear something she hadn't before and she couldn't help the smile that appeared on her face. The bot stopped humming.

"You like that" he asked cocking his head to the side.

Gemstar nodded with a small smile. The two bots exchanged a hard look before they both stood up.

"C'mon, wanna go for a walk with us?" The one asked in a friendly tone as he held out a hand.

Gemstar glanced down at the outstretched servo, and she glanced over at the Chevy twins who were still fighting not paying a bit of attention to her. She thought they were nice, and they did know her daddy afterall. She slowly started to reach for the outstretched servo, when the Chevy twins spotted her and the two bots with her.

"No Gemmie don't...!" Skids shouted as he looked up and saw the sparkling with the two bots, but it was too late.

The bot who had been holding out his hand lunged forward snatching the sparkling up and swung her over his shoulder. Gemstar screamed in a wave of panic, as Mudflap started to fire at the one bot.

"Watch it, you'll hit Gemmie," Skids ordered.

.The sparkling was screaming and thrashing at the bot holding her digging her fingers into the wiring on his back sending sparks flying. He ran over to where a blue and yellow mech was waiting, it was Dreadwing.

"Yes that's Primes kid alright" Dreadwing said.

"We got Auto...Autobots right on our skid plates." the other bot hissed.

"Fine then, load her in." With that Dreadwing transformed into his alt-mode as one of the bot's carefully picked up the struggling sparkling who lashed out against his arms and loaded her into Dreadwing's cockpit.

Gemstar squealed struggling against the safety belts; which were strapped around her body.

It was all too late and the seekers took to the sky with their new cargo.

**Several hours laters... at the Decepticon base**

Gemstar opened her optics with a yawn. Where was she? The last thing she remembered was flying before she just fell into recharge. Perhaps it was all just a dream and she was back at the Autobot base with her daddy. But something wasn't right becoming aware of her surroundings. Gemstar saw that she was in a pair of blue and yellow arms and crimson optics were looking softly down at her. The sparkling started to squeal struggling in the mechs arms. The winged mech tried to hush her, rocking her slightly but it only made her attempts of escape more desperate. There was no mistaking that this was Optimus Primes child since she was a basic copy of him even down to his flames.

"I want Daddy!" she screamed as she squirmed.

"Your daddy will be here soon enough." an evil voice replied.

"Dreadwing keep hold of her I don't want our leverage damaged she will be Optimus Prime's downfall. I will use her to enslave him he will not fight me he will wish I had killed him when I am through with him." Megatron said looking very amused as he looked at the sparkling knowing she didn't know how special she was to the Decepticons. "He will be with his dearly departed Amber soon enough," Megatron spat at.

Megatron glanced at Dreadwing, his fire red optics burned brighter as he realized just how wonderful this would be having his brother enslaved.

"Watch her, Dreadwing; and make sure nothing happens to our dear prize, will you?" Megatron ordered as he eyed the terrified sparkling.

**(Autobot base...)**

However at the Autobot base the twins were all but on their knees trying to apologize to Optimus for what had happened.

"We're sorry Optimus; really you don't know how sorry we are!" Skids and Mudflap said together.

They felt really miserable that they weren't able to catch up with the Decepticons in time. Optimus sat down holding his head in his hands as he shook his head. He wanted to burst into tears but he had to keep composed. There was no telling what the Decepticons would do to her or what they were planning but it was all aimed straight as Prime's spark strings. Ironhide looked from his leader to the Chevy twins, and both Chevy twins looked spark broken for what had happened.

"I think you two should go, your apology is accepted just give him some time." Ironhide said gruffly steering them towards the door and shutting it quickly behind them. The weapons specialist said nothing just sat there in silence, he was there if he was needed if not there was no reason to say a word. Ironhide knew nothing he said would help his and Amber's sparkling was gone. Gemstar was the last tie to Amber; and Ironhide knew this was ripping their leader and prime apart.

"Why her Ironhide, she's just a sparkling she doesn't know what the war is about. She's going to be so frightened or worse what if they never let her come back to me. What if they raise her as a Decepticon?" Optimus sobbed not helping the single tear that trickled down his cheek. Ironhide shook his head.

"I don't know Optimus but mark my words; we _will_ get her back even if I have to die in the process." Ironhide said as Optimus thought of his Amber; and suddenly he knew what he had to do.

"Stay here and be ready to rally all the soldiers if I do not return." Optimus ordered.

"Where are you going?" Ironhide demanded.

"I am going to get my daughter back!" he exclaimed as he transformed and drove off after the last precious thing that was a reminder of his Amber their daughter Gemstar.

**(The Decepticon base)**

As soon as Dreadwing set the sparkling down; she disappeared into his berth. The berth just seemed to open her up and swallow her up. Dreadwing's optics flickered what the slag had just happened?

Crouching he saw a pair of blue optics shinning out in the darkness under his berth. How in the name of Primus had she gotten under there? Dreadwing reached for her but she shuffled out of reach with a squeal. Dropping his hand Dreadwing straightened up he wished he had help to take care if Optimus' sparkling.

He was not fond of sparklings, but even he knew when a sparkling was scared and to be honest he could understand perfectly. It was wrong that they had taken her from Optimus at such a young age. Even though she was Optimus Prime's daughter and he was Decepticon,

Dreadwing sighed, and sat down on the a loud clang, Gemstar peeked out watching the blue and yellow jet. It was then that Skywarp entered the room, and Dreadwing rolled his optics.

"It is about time, watch her...!" Dreadwing yelled and left the room.

Skywarp turned, his red optics saddened; Skywarp, Thundercracker nor Starscream liked what was going on with Optimus' sparkling being kidnapped. The trine had their bad times, but they had learned to like Optimus Prime after; there was a time when Starscream had hated Optimus but he had since then changed rapidly toward the prime. Especially since so many of the Decepticons had a certain respect for Amber; and they also knew Megatron didn't now because he blamed Amber for his weak spot of caring as well as Black mist her sister. Skywarp sighed, there had to be something they could do, there had to be a way to help Optimus Prime.


	3. Chapter 3

Optimus knew he was heading for a trap but he couldn't let Megatron take his daughter she was his last precious thing of his Amber. Soundwave had spotted Prime on his scanners and told Megatron immediately about his close arrival time.

"No one touch him he is mine understood." Megatron ordered as he dropped a few pellets of drugs into a glass of liquid Energon to help with his plan of enslaving the Autobot leader.

Optimus transformed and headed for the base several Decepticons tried to stop him but he ripped out their sparks. The Autobot leader was beyond furious and nothing was going to stop him from getting Gemstar from Megatron's grip. Suddenly Megatron rushed him out of nowhere Prime's battle mask suddenly went over his mouth and nose. This was most annoying thought Megatron, he needed Optimus' mask off in order to drug him for his plan to work. He growled at Optimus and sprang at the Autobot leader trying to force him down onto the ground to rip his mask off his mouth and nose. Megatron was too close to victory over his brother to let this stop him. He banged Optimus' head against the floor several times and then with a surge of brutal strength ripped off Prime's battle mask away from mouth. A sinister smile hit Megatron as he forced the drugged Energon fuel into his brother's mouth. He had put quite a bit of the drug that the Fallen gave him to use on Optimus' sensors. The Fallen had explained the drug would make any suggestion Megatron placed into Optimus' processors be believed and in this case. That his Autobots were his prisoners and that he had won the war and Earth was now his. The Autobot leader slowly fell unconscious from the drugs and Megatron smiled to himself knowing Optimus was his now. He also knew the Autobots would never make a move against him not while he had Optimus and his daughter both his prisoners.

It was a perfect trap…

The Autobot leader felt himself sink in a dark and deep pit of despair and sorrow. The drug worked perfectly making Optimus see things that weren't really real. He saw humans being killed right along with some of his Autobots, he had failed everyone again, Optimus Prime was captured. The Autobots were all but defeated by Megatron's army. The survivors were forced to flee and hide like frightened animals, Optimus Prime, the once proud and strong leader of the Autobots was forced to witness all of this and in the end. What was left of his own self was nothing more than a empty hide, a shell devoid of anything but sorrow and despair. His and Amber's sparkling was still a prisoner of Megatron's. he had accomplished nothing in coming here alone.

The Prime was his to do with as he pleased, and Optimus was quite aware of the fact. And even if he lost everything and all, he wasn't about to lose his own pride and dignity to this monster.

"Oh what would your dear Amber say about you now, Optimus?" Megatron spat.

Optimus remained silent, his spark breaking with the reminder of how he failed her already.

"Forgive me, Amber, please somehow forgive me," he whispered.

The drug's suggestions, which had been introduced, were that Megatron had paraded around the Decepticon base his prize. Megatron had,shown him off like a war trophy covered in chains and wearing a metallic collar with a leash, shown around by his brother Megatron like some sort of he didn't know what. He was stripped of his armor and mask in front of the entire Decepticon army, baring him until all that was left was the thin and fragile dermaplates beneath the thick battle shell, leaving him exposed and vulnerable like his Gemstar. He didn't flinch and stood tall and unmoving, shielding his shame behind the disgust he felt for his captor and tormentor Megatron.

Megatron had done a lot of cruel things in his cycles. but this was beyond cruel even for him.

Megatron smirked, and had placed his brother in a cell, he had to keep up the appearances, so when Optimus was in stasis before he onlined he had removed his brother''s armor and left it in the cell with him. It was not like his beaten down brother would be trying to get the flamed armor himself anyway.

He was thrown in a cell and chained to the wall in the most vulnerable and exposed posture possible, Megatron would come in to either torture him or gloat about his defeat, Optimus tried to ignore him, but that only got him beaten more and harder. Optimus' dermaplates were now dirty, bruised, covered in dents and scraps and a dull and lifeless glint shone in his optics.

"I see you are close to being fully broken Optimus …" Megatron said as he took the time to add about Gemstar too. "Skywarp is tending to your Sparkling as well who knows Optimus maybe he'll be with her once she grows up into a beautiful fembot my what Amber would do if she saw you now chained and shackled like this." Megatron said at the mention of what he had planned for Gemstar sliced at his spark and then what he said about his Amber.

What would she have thought about this now? He had let everyone down everyone… He deserved what he got but not Gemstar she was innocent and deserved to be safe and sound somewhere safe.

Megatron laughed cruelly standing in front of the chained and naked Autobot glaring him down with with wild optics that made Optimus Prime cringe and shiver deep inside. And he screamed in his CPU part of him already begging for it to stop for Megatron to let him alone.

Optimus refused to answer him, he just looked away. Megatron's expression darkened and he slapped his prisoner hard across the face making his head hit the wall behind him. Optimus moaned in pain at that but he slowly returned a calm and hating glare to his brother.

Megatron clenched his fingers into a fist and unclenched them quick as a snake grabbed Optimus by the throat and lifted him from his crouched posture making the bot gasp and pant. He slowly lowered Optimus pushing his back on the exposed port and plug increasing the pressure until it was horribly painful. Optimus whimpered and tried to get away from the crushing plug that was pushing hard into his delicate wiring and cables in his back. Megatron snarled in his face and squeezed just a little more chocking the his younger brother.

Megatron finally released him and Ootimus fell to the floor, Megatron gave his brother an odd look that was soft for one second as he put his hand on Prime's arm. Optimus frowned and curled to get away from the deceptively kind touch. He didn't trust Megatron and this must be another psychological tactic to confuse and break him more. His other hand cupped his face and he stroked the lubricant strained cheek wiping the tears away.

Megatron thought that soon whatever last sliver of hope Optimus was foolishly holding onto would be extinguished. However, Megatron would learn someone who loved Optimus deeply would not allow him to be treated this way. Amber had not left Optimus completely her spirit as her mother's had once been with her in her life. She was there with Optimus and their daughter first she would see to their daughter then she would help her beloved Optimus Prime.


	4. Chapter 4

Amber found Gemstar with Skywarp in his quarters and she quickly went to her daughter who knew who she was. Skywarp was recharging unaware of her presence in the room not that he could have done anything about it.

"Mommy…I want Daddy." she cried softly as Amber tried to quiet the sparkling.

"Gemstar, I need you to be good while I help Daddy okay?" She said.

"Are you coming back home, Mommy?" asked Gemstar talking more now than she ever did.

Amber felt bad she knew the sparkling wanted both her parents and Lord knows she wanted to be back with both of them back in Optimus' arms but that wasn't possible.

"Gemstar, I need you to be strong for Daddy I can't come back home I need you to be very strong for me okay?" she said as Gemstar shook her head that she understood. "Okay, I need to help Daddy now before Megatron completely destroys him." Amber said disappearing.

The drug worked it's evil magic, making Optimus think that one of his weapons specialist had been found and killed. Optimus curled in on himself still haunted by the images of Ironhide's horrific end... His only thoughts were everything …._My fault… It was my entire fault…_

Optimus was still holding on even if he was more and more tempted at letting go giving in to deactivating himself no one cared anyway, At the moment, he was curled up in a ball in the corner of

the cell as far as the chains would let him. He was starving after days without energon. This wasn't the first time he was left to starve for days or even a week. But it was always painful and it was weakening him very much. So for the moment he was unmoving keeping his energy as much as he could. He groaned as the pain from torture surged all through his circuits it was all he could do to keep still. Amber appeared and saw Optimus the shape he was in. It forced a violent jolt in her stomach to see him like this and from lies and drugs.

"Optimus please look at me." she whispered as he onlined his optics slowly trying to focus not wanting to believe what he saw.

"Amber… my Amber; you've come back to Me." he whispered trying to reach for her his hand shaking badly as his hand went to her body.

"I can't stay Optimus I am only here to help you escape with Gemstar." she said.

"There is nowhere to go Megatron won and so many humans lost; my Autobots scattered and gone. We lost I failed you and Gemstar." he whispered as his whole body shook with trembles of abandon now.

"No, you didn't what you're seeing here with Ironhide and the others are not real he drugged you none of what you saw is real. Please honey let me help you get out of here before he comes back you are so much more then he's forced you to become. You are Optimus Prime, the leader of the Autobots do not let him win." She said as she fed him real Energon and kept feeding him until his strength starting to return to him.

She had found his armor and used her abilities to swirl the armor to move into the right places on his body. He groaned as he moved slowly to his feet and stood to his full height looking at his departed queen sadly. She pulled Optimus down and kissed him his memories taking over now and remembering how her kiss used to affect him. The kiss surged all through his body making him groan and hold her tighter. Amber heard his engine race and roar as he was becoming fully stronger and confident once more her love pushing all the pain away. Prime's weapons were slowly onlining and returning to him and he had no idea how but with Amber he didn't question her ability to do what she did. She ran her hands all over him as a light glowed all over Optimus he looked at her then. She saw his optics glowing with both love and something else a little sadness maybe because he knew she wouldn't be returning with him and Gemstar.

Suddenly Megatron opened the door and stood staring in disbelief at the flamed Autobot leader and who he was with.

"Nooooo!" he roared and rushed toward the Autobot leader.

"It's over, Megatron." The deep Baritone voice of Optimus Prime cut through the sudden surge Megatron was feeling like a knife.

Megatron charged full force. Megatron began to rip into Optimus with a ferocity Optimus had never seen. Punch after punch hit his form pushing him further and further back. Megatron's fingers had sharpened into claws and raked across Optimus' faceplate. Optimus was so taken off guard that it was all he could do to keep Megatron from killing him. Megatron was relentless. Megatron let out a feral roar. Optimus quickly activated his arm's sword and thrust forward. The movement was quick and should have caught Megatron, but Megatron was moving too fast and the sword caught only his cheek. Optimus stumbled backwards when Megatron's only reaction was to further widen his insane smile. Optimus cringed and yelled when Megatron leaped at him and sent the two of them crashing down onto the floor. Megatron crouched, his intakes heavy and the scent of overheating oil basking his form. His hands dug into the hard floor as

Optimus pulled himself upwards and stumbled. Blue optics flickered back online and the dazed mech quickly located Megatron. When Megatron's optics locked onto Optimus's he charged again. Optimus had enough time to dance back in surprise and avoid Megatron's first strike. The second strike grazed Optimus' side, and with a yell of his own Optimus charged forward at Megatron. Megatron nearly purred when the battle started to take a turn. Optimus began to strike at him in wild abandon. Optimus began fighting for all he was worth. He had never seen Megatron like this, and it shook him to his very spark. Optimus took the moment of a heavy hit to attempt to thrust at Megatron again with his sword. The sword sailed through the air and met its mark. Optimus looked up with a momentary hope as the sound of metal grinding against metal. His hope was crushed when Megatron's glowing optics looked up over his arm, the sword had stabbed neatly through the gauntlet, and Megatron had stalled it. With a yell of rage Megatron twisted his arm sharply twisting Optimus in on himself and throwing off his balance. Searing pain shot through Optimus' arm, and with a snap that sounded like lightning in his mind, his sword broke. The force of the break sent Megatron tumbling backwards and landed Optimus against a rock in the cell. Optimus was stunned, in pain, and didn't see Megatron angrily charging forwards again. Megatron's hand darted out and cuffed Optimus hard on the side of his helm. A burst of static and pain ran through Optimus' processor. Without knowing what he was doing his balled up fist met Megatron's chin solidly and sent the larger Mech tumbling head over heels. The force of the blow took Optimus by surprise and he thought he had knocked Megatron's head completely off. Megatron landed with a thump, and Optimus slid down the floor with a surprised look on his face.

"Y-you will pay for that." Megatron's voice gurgled as his form stirred.

Megatron bent down with Optimus' broken sword edge in his hands. Optimus immediately moved his hands to guard his spark. The pain however didn't come from his chest.

"You can't get away." was all Megatron said.

The support of Optimus' legs was instantly gone as the hydraulics and cables that controlled his foot and lower leg was severed. Energon splashed onto the floor and onto his sword. Optimus lost all control and slid to the floor in a pained heap. Megatron smirked and crouched down to get better look at his injured brother.

"You still lost no matter what SHE did for you." Megatron growled as Amber's hands glowed as she used her lasers against Megatron making him run from the cell.

"I can't get up, baby." he rasped as she put her hands on his severed cables began to healing themselves as he glanced up at her with love in his optics. "I can't let you go again." he whispered as she leaned in to him and kissed his lips.

"You must my love I can't stay you will learn to love again someday, you deserve to be happy once more." she said kissing him once more."Our daughter is with Skywarp, there are some Decepticons who will leave Megatron's fold in the future, trust them in the future they will help you my love. I will always love you and be watching over you, you are a true hero never ever forget that." she said.

When their lips parted Optimus hurried to Skywarp's room and found a willing Skywarp who gladly gave back the sparkling to the rightful father.

Optimus once he was spurred on by his true love; Megatron could do nothing to stop the enraged Prime from rescuing his daughter from his grasp..

"Daddy!" squealed Gemstar wrapping her servos around her daddy's chest as he transformed and rolled off heading for the Autobot base. "Daddy, I saw Mommy." Gemstar said as Optimus smiled to himself as he heard himself say to his sparkling.

"So did Daddy, small one, so did Daddy; she saved Daddy's life once more with her strong love." he said as he arrived at the Autobot base and everyone ran out including Lennox and Epps.

"We all thought they killed you!" Lennox said as Ironhide and the others rushed out.

"Megatron sent tapings of you being tortured we thought you were killed!" Ratchet said as a wave of relief hit him as he saw Optimus very much alive.

"I might have been dead if it weren't for Amber." Optimus said as everyone gave him odd looks.

"Optimus, Amber is dead." Ironhide whispered.

"I saw her and so did Gemstar." he said.

"Yes mommy came to me and told me she would save daddy and she did, but she said she couldn't stay with us." Gemstar said as she started to cry missing her mommy once more as Prime held her tighter against his chest.

"I saw how badly tortured you were let me check you over regardless of anything else as well as the sparkling." Ratchet said as Optimus nodded following Ratchet into the medical bay.

Things seemed to be semi back to normal until Knockout mentioned Silverstreak was still gone and that only led to concerns and worries about how to deal with that situation.


	5. Chapter 5

Optimus put Gemstar into her berth in his quarters; he came out of his quarters with Ironhide there waiting for him.

"Optimus, what about Silverstreak?" Ironhide asked.

"She will be fine." The Autobot leader replied.

"Yes, Silverstreak is quite capable of handling herself." Hound agreed as Bluestreak nodded from beside him.

"She was not injured from what we've learned." Ratchet offered as Ironhide stared at them with wide optics.

"Come on! She's still a femmebot, we gotta go get her!"

"Knockout, cool it, alright? She's fine. I upgraded her weapons last week. She's got the latest in her system. No 'con is going to get her, believe me." Ironhide soothed as Knockout looked down. Ironhide did know about weapons and if he had upgraded her then she should be safe.

**(With Barricade and Silverstreak)**

Barricade and Silverstreak were quiet as she sat in the passenger seat, her seatbelt pinning her to the seat. The silence unnerved both of the robots but neither of them were willing to admit it. Silverstreak pulled at the fabric once again before letting out a breath of exasperation.

"Ok, you can let me go now, con!" She let out in irritation as the seatbelt tightened.

"No." Barricade replied through the radio as Silverstreak frowned.

"Release me!"

"No."

"Let me go now, that's an order!" she snarled.

"NO."

Unhand me and I mean now!" she yelled.

"Oh… Primus!" The seatbelt retracted as Silverstreak grinned in triumph.

"Thank you." She said as she winced when she was able to move freely. Her shoulder plate was damaged, she noted in pain and she had dents everywhere else. "Why have you kidnapped me?" she demanded.

"The fallen views you as a threat to himself and Megatron, I am getting rid of you," he snapped.

"So, you intend to offline me, is that it?" she demanded.

When he made no attempt to answer her, she felt the seatbelt once again keep her in place. She rolled her optics in annoyance, this Con was starting to anger her to no end.

"Optimus will not stand for this," she ground out.

"Optimus is dead, so don't worry about him saving you or any of the bots." Barricade snapped.

"Optimus Prime is not so easily offlined, Con," she snarled.

Barricade was sick and tired of her talking, so he let a special stasis inducer be sent into Silverstreak's systems. She realized too late her mistake, when the inducer hit her.

"S-Slaggerrrr,,,,," she slurred.

Silverstreak had slipped into recharge mode some time ago, Barricade noted. His headlights gleamed off of the white pavement that covered this stretch of highway. He realized a perfect place to offline her, and then he intended to leave her corpse where the Autobots would surely find her.

"Barricade," Barricade slammed on his brakes suddenly,as shock and confusion surged throughout his entire being when he realized who it actually was comming him.

"Prime," he hissed as the bot on the other side of the line chuckled but not in a nice way.

"You seem surprised, did you honestly think I was terminated by my brother?" he asked in a snarl.

Silence...

"You have, in your possession, an Autobot, you will return her immediately do I make myself clear?" Optimus said in a snarl.

"Yes and what if I refuse?" Barricade asked.

"I have a lock on your location, I am sure my team and NEST would love to find you first, wouldn't you say?" Optimus asked almost in gleeful tone.

Barricade snarled deeo within himself, he hated Optimus with everything that he was.

"Fine, I will dump her and you worthless lot can win this time." he snarled cutting his link and dumping Silverstreak on the ground still in stasis. "Till next time and there will be a next time." Barricade snarled speeding down the highway.

It was not even a whole hour, when the Autobots arrived, they quickly loaded up Silverstreak into Ratchet's vehicle mode taking off for the Autobot base with an injured Autobot who was in stasis.

1. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 78. Chapter 89. Chapter 910. Chapter 1011. Chapter 1112. Chapter 1213. Chapter 1314. Chapter 1415. Chapter 1516. Chapter 1617. Chapter 1718. Chapter 1819. Chapter 1920. Chapter 2021. Chapter 2122. Chapter 22

The author would like to thank you for your continued support. Your review has been posted.


	6. Chapter 6

Amber's spirit floated down where she stood before Primus and the destiny of Primes. She had no idea who they were but felt by their presence they were important.

"Who are you?" Amber asked.

"Who we are is not important you will be going back to Earth." the being saw the look of happiness thinking she would be back with Optimus and Gemstar. The being shook his head no and Amber suddenly felt saddened all over again. "You will be sent back to Earth in the body of Silverstreak. You will no longer be protecting Optimus and Gemstar as Amber. You will be with Optimus, but you cannot reveal who you are to him." he said.

"Optimus is not stupid, what if he finds out?" She asked.

"He will not know who you are all signitures of your old identity will be deleted." one of the Primes said as she made strange sound that seemed to overwhelm her.

The one Prime seemed to sense her distress and moved closer toward her.

"He will need the love of a strong female to escape the horrors he will face in the coming years with the Fallen and Megatron." the Prime said.

"You are not a pure Cybertronian in this form you are half Cybertronian and half human." he said as she nodded at him. "Are you ready for your new life?" he asked her as she nodded once more and he and the others closed their optics and she closed her own optics.

Silverstreak awake now with Amber's spirit inside her an extremely important warrior for the Autobot team. She was staring into the blue optics of Ratchet who smiled at her with an impish grin.

"You're awake from recharging so soon?" Ratchet said as she blinked back and smiled at Ratchet.

"Hey Ratchet." she said as he watched her.

But then her eyes locked with Optimus Prime's and she had to fight for air as she saw him in all his glory.

"Silverstreak, are you okay?" Optimus asked.

"Yes, I think so just a little confused is all." she heard herself say as Optimus started to get up.

She reached for his servo, Optimus stopped and turned to sit by her once more.

"Thank you, for saving me, Optimus," she said as Archer brought Gemstar into the medical bay for Optimus.

Gemstar watched Silverstreak carefully, she held her little servos out toward Silverstreak confusing her daddy.

"She wishes to come to you, do you mind?" Optimus asked.

"No not at all," Silverstreak said as she held out her servos and Optimus placed her gently into her servos. "Hello precious, how are you?" Silverstreak asked as Gemstar knew something was special about this femme.

She put her little helm on Silverstreak's chest plates, and refused to let go.

Optimus looked haunted somewhat at the scene, it reminded him way too much of his Amber; and his spark couldn't take it. He had to get out of the medical bay, he excused himself, before the tears hit him and he rushed out of the Autobot hanger needing air.

"Optimus...?" Silverstreak whispered.

Ratchet lowered his helm, as a sigh escaped him.

"He is grieving over the loss of his mate, I suspect watching you with Gemstar only opened old wounds for him." Ratchet said.

"May I go talk to him, please?" she asked.

"Are you sure you are up to it?" he asked.

"Yes, I am sure," Silverstreak answered as she got up holding Gemstar walking out toward where the flamed Autobot commander was standing.

She knew she had to tread carefully here, she sighed approaching him.

"Optimus...?" she asked.

He turned slightly, she gasped when she saw the pain shining in his azure optics. The tears which streamed down his face plates, he was lonely and he was sad,

"I am so sorry, Optimus," she whispered.

"I miss her so much, s-she was everything to me; now Gemstar and my memories are all I have left of her. She saved me even in death from Megatron; I would have fallen I wanted to deactivate myself while in his clutches. I was lost, and I thought I had failed everyone, but she came to me and Gemstar. She told me I would find another again; that she wanted me to be happy," Optimus said as he watched Gemstar nuzzling Silverstreak/

Optimus knew Gemstar needed to have a femme in her life to mother her; he didn't care if he ever loved again. But Gemstar needed to have the mother figure in her life, someone she cared for and trusted and watching Silverstreak with her gave him an idea.

"Silverstreak, may I ask you something?" he asked.

"Sure, go ahead," she said as she kissed Gemstar's helm.

"You are so good with Gemstar, and she cares for you; would you mind helping me with her?" he asked.

"Of course not, I will help in any way I can Optimus," she said as he nodded.

Optimus nodded, his spark raced in his chest, he missed Amber as tears rolled down his face. Silverstreak bit her lower lip and approached him with caution; she gingerly placed a hand on his servo.

"If you ever need me for anything, do not hesitate to ask me, alright?" she replied as she turned to leave.

"Silverstreak...?" Optimus said softly as she turned to face him.

"Yes Optimus," she answered.

"T-Thank you for this, it means a lot to me," he replied as she smiled at him.

"Don't worry about it, it's fine anything you need just name it," she said with a shy smile.

Optimus watched her leave with Gemstar in her arms; Optimus watched her head to the beach. It was funny she had the same habits to which Amber did; she always loved the beach as well. He thought to himself how odd some femmes had the same likes and dislikes very strange indeed.


	7. Chapter 7

Silverstreak carried Gemstar out to the beach, holding her lovingly to her chest she glanced down the beach and saw Archer. She smiled sadly and approached him, as Gemstar snuggled down closer against her.

"Hey Archer, what's up?" she asked as Archer glanced up smiling.

"Hey Silverstreak, how are you?" he asked.

"Good taking care of Gemmie," she said.

He smiled, and glanced over at Optimus watching them from afar, he saw the odd expression on Optimus' face plates.

"He's lonely," was all Archer said worried about his leader and friend.

She glanced over at Optimus, she waved at him; he waved back with a nod.

"Do you like Optimus?" Archer asked with a smirk, as Silverstreak looked back at him.

"Yes," she said as she sat down with Gemstar who just rested her helm on Silverstreak's chest.

Silverstreak vaguely wondered if Gemstar had any clue who she was; the sparkling did things the same way she had when she used to hold her when she was alive as her true self. She felt a tears cloud her vision for a moment; and she hadn't realized Archer was watching her oddly.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Hmmm?" she said.

"You spaced on me for a moment there, Silverstreak," he said tilting his helm. "You know, Amber used to space out like that sometimes," Archer said with a chuckle. "Must be a femme thing," he said as her eyes widened as she didn't realize Optimus had his audios set to pick up the conversation they were having.

"Really, I didn't know her, though I heard she was nice," was all Silverstreak could say as the sound of jet engines saved her at the moment.

Archer glanced up as he saw a jet landing and transform. Silverstreak looked up seeing it was Blackmist walking up to them.

"How is Optimus?" Blackmist asked Archer as she glanced up seeing Silverstreak and something odd hit her as she looked at Silverstreak. "What's your name?" she asked.

"Silverstreak..." was all she said.

"You seem so familiar have we met before?" she asked.

"No not that I know of?" Silverstreak asked as Archer suddenly answered Blackmist's question.

"Better, hey did you know your sister's spirit saved him, right?" Archer asked her.

Blackmist smiled at his words knowing not even death would stop her sister from protecting Optimus.

"She loved Optimus that doesn't surprise Me." she said as she turned toward Silverstreak once more the expression on her face as her eyes widened when her optics met Silverstreak's.

It was like it all clicked, Blackmist knew and Silverstreak realized she knew. Blackmist mouthed Amber then she saw the expression on Silverstreak's face as she grabbed Silverstreak by the arm shocking Archer.

"We'll be right back." Blackmist said as she practically dragged Silverstreak to the other side away from Archer. "Okay spill it, how are you being allowed to be inside Silverstreak's body?" Blackmist asked.

Silverstreak sighed, she shook her head.

"Primus and the first primes did it, but you have to promise me you won't tell anyone, Blackmist." she begged. "Especially Optimus he can't ever know promise me." she said as Blackmist looked away.

There was an awkward silence then, Silverstreak bit her lower lip then.

"Please I am being given a chance to love him again, but he can't know who I am please..." Silverstreak begged as Blackmist looked over to where Optimus had been standing, but he had left after.

"Okay, I promise." Blackmist finally said as she felt tears in her optics. "I lost Megatron he went evil again and thanks to the Fallen he's worse than ever. He wants to enslave Optimus and the others but the things he want to do to Optimus it will destroy him and shame him." Blackmist said sadly.

"The Fallen can try whatever he wants no matter what I will protect him and our daughter." Silverstreak said as Blackmist smiled at her sadly.

"I've got your back just you be careful." Blackmist said as Silverstreak smiled.

"Aren't I always?" Silverstreak asked as she headed back to Archer who held Gemstar and sat down.

"What was that all about?" Archer asked.

"Huh, oh nothing I was just talking to Blackmist that's all." Silverstreak said as Archer just grinned and looked at her oddly.

Archer stared at Silverstreak something seemed completely different about her and he planned on figuring it all out and getting to the bottom of it.


	8. Chapter 8

Ratchet glanced up at his leader and friend; when he heard him come into the medical bay. The expression in Optimus' optics wasn't as haunted as it was before, but there was something else in them which weren't in them before.

"Are you alright?" Ratchet asked.

"I was watching Silverstreak with Gemstar, I asked her if she would like to help me with her and she agreed." Optimus said.

Ratchet wondered if his leader was taken with her a little, he knew it would be in the best interest of his leader if he did move on.

"What about you?" Ratchet asked.

"What do you mean?" Prime asked.

"Didn't you say Amber told you to fall in love again?" Ironhide asked coming out of the backroom.

Optimus sighed heavily.

"One day maybe I will be able to love again but as of right now I just cannot it would feel too much like I was betraying Amber." Optimus said.

"Optimus, how would it be betraying her, when she herself told you to find love and be happy again?" Ratchet asked.

Optimus looked at his medic, he nodded and his optics dimmed.

"I will try and I will try with Silverstreak, she has a way with Gemstar; I believe Amber would like her she does do things like Amber would." Optimus said as he turned and headed for his quarters.

"She does things like Amber did?" Ironhide asked.

"He will always see things slightly different then we do, Ironhide; especially when referring to Amber." Ratchet replied with a sigh.

**(Outside with Silverstreak, Gemstar and Archer)**

Archer glanced at the silent Silverstreak, as his optics raked over her something was different about her…but what?

Silverstreak glanced over and saw Archer watching her oddly; and she frowned.

"What's wrong?" she asked picking up Gemstar holding her close to her chest.

"Nothing, it's just you seem different since you've been back from your ordeal of being kidnapped by Barricade." he said.

Silverstreak merely shrugged, and let the comment go.

"I don't know about that, I feel the same," she said trying to ease his processors.

"You are so different then I remember, Silverstreak." he finally said as she panicked.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"It's just you seem I don't know more loving and kind, but with fire." he said as she relaxed slightly.

"Is that good or bad, Archer?" she asked.

"It's a good thing for the Autobots, and for Optimus." he said as he nudged her and cackled as she rolled her eyes.

"You are such a perv," she said hitting him playful. "But hey, that's part of your charm," she said not realizing what she said.

Archer stared at her, his optics widened the blue shimmering brightly as she glanced up not realizing why he was staring at her like that once more.

"What, why are you staring at me like that?" she asked.

"It's not possible, there was only one femme who said that to me and that was Amber. How is it possible, how?" Archer demanded as she looked at him with terrified optics.

"What...?" Silverstreak asked trying to change his mind.

"No, I knew something was off about you, I knew there was no way you could be so nice; Silverstreak was never nice. Then yet here you are snuggling Gemstar, and she has taken to you, when the old Silverstreak couldn't make Gemmie stop crying or anything. Optimus can't see it yet, but he will when his processors lift. Amber's spirit saves him and Gemmie, and they Silverstreak just magically gets a new personality all of a sudden no not buying it. You're Amber, aren't you?" he demanded as Silverstreak saw a few bots walking up with Sam and Mikaela.

"Please, you're wrong, Archer; I am just Silverstreak," she tried to say as Archer glared at her.

"We used to be close friends, you gave me my name, why won't you trust me now?" he demanded as tears rolled down her face.

Silverstreak saw Jazz, Prowl approach with Sam and Mikaela; she winced at the odd looks in their face.

"Archer, what are you doing, why are you yelling at her like that?" Jazz asked.

"We have a difference of opinion is all," Archer said adding. "She just isn't who I thought she was anymore, or at least who she used to be," Archer said as Silverstreak couldn't take it.

She ran down the beach with Gemstar close to her chest, she ran so fast and didn't stop until she was was inside the cave on the side of the base. The others didn't know about this cave, but she and Optimus did. They used to come down here for privacy, they had interfaced so many times in this cave.

"Momma sad...?" Gemstar asked.

"Oh Gemmie, I am so confused they said no one was supposed to know and yet some are finding out. How am I supposed to keep my identity a secret from your daddy now?" she cried as she saw a bright light appear.

There standing before her was Alpha Trion, he smiled at her. His optics kind as he went over to her, he sat down next to her. He chuckled slightly amused by the whole thing, and then glanced back at her.

"You never did things by the book when you were alive as his guardian, perhaps you should be allowed to be your true self now." Alpha Trion replied.

She glanced up at him, her eyes widening in surprise.

"But honestly this wasn't my fault, I... wait what did you say?" she asked as Gemstar giggled wildly

"I said perhaps you should be allowed to remain as yourself...Your true self Amber mate to the last prime Optimus Prime." he said with a smirk.

She was shocked, he got to his pedes taking her by the hand; while she held Gemstar in the other.

"We need you look good for when Optimus comes down looking for you, come on," he said pulling her along.

**(On the beach with the others)**

Optimus, Ratchet and Ironhide had come over along with Lennox and Epps; they had heard the commotion and came out to investigate.

"Where is Silverstreak?" Optimus asked.

"Archer was arguing with her about something, and he upset her and she took off," Prowl replied.

"Where too we didn't pass her?" Ratchet asked.

"She ran down the beach there is nothing down there so I am sure she will just wonder back soon," Sam said as Optimus' optics widened.

_No, how could she know about that?_

Optimus slowly started to walk down the beach, the others calling for him; but it was like he couldn't hear them. He was being drawn now, almost like something was calling to his spark.

"Where is he going?" Lennox asked.

"I have no idea, there is nothing down there, but perhaps he just wants to find Gemstar and Silverstar." Ratchet said.

Archer huffed.

"What is your problem now, Archer?" Arcee demanded.

"Haven't you guys noticed anything different about Silverstreak?" Archer asked as Blackmist walked up as well.

"What are you babbling about?" Blackmist asked trying to protect her sister's secret.

"Silverstreak was never nice, and Gemstar never was quiet for her. Yet now, she cuddles up to her and nuzzles her as if she were someone else; she does things so similar to Amber. She says things that Amber used to say and she looks at Optimus the same way Amber used to look at him like he was the only thing in the universe that mattered!" Archer replioed. "She was my best friend I know my best friend when I see her," he said as Ratchet and the others slowly thought about it, but they knew it was not possible Amber was gone.

"Archer, she is gone," Ironhide said sadly.

"Oh really, she came back to save Optimus and Gemmie; if anyone could find a way to come back and still protect him and Gemmie it's Amber," Archer said as he looked at Blackmist who looked just as startled as the others.

"Blackmist, what do you believe?" Ratchet asked her as tears rolled down her face.

_What was she supposed to do now?_

**(Where Optimus is)**

Optimus walked to where the hidden cave was, his spark raced and pulsed wildly. He walked in and softly called out for the femme he knew had to be in there.

"Silverstreak, are you here?" he asked.

"Daddy...!" squealed Gemstar as she toddled out to him.

"Sweetling, where is Silverstreak?" he asked.

"She is gone, Optimus," a familiar voice said as Optimus looked up seeing Alpha Trion.

"Alpha Trion...?" he whispered.

"It would seem that Primus and the first primes, were giving Amber the chance to come back in Silverstreak's body. However, some had realized who she was, so it has been decided Silverstreak will be gone and in her place...Your beloved Amber," he said as he stepped to the side as Amber walked up.

Her azure optics searched his, and found only love there. she walked up into his servos resting her helm on his chest plates.

" Never leave me again, please," he whispered as Gemstar was caught between them giggling.

"Never Optimus, I am home now," she said softly as Alpha Trion smiled and disappeared allowing the three their privacy now.

"Y-You never forgot our secret place, I love you so much, Amber," he whispered tears splashed down onto Gemstar who peered up at her creators.

She didn't care, she had her family back, and she didn't care about a little wetness raining down on her.

"Come, the others must know of your return," he said taking her by the hand and leading her out to the beach. "Get behind me, it shall be a surprise," he said as they walked out.

Optimus still holding Gemstar, while Amber was hidden by her mate's size. The others watched their leader approach with his daughter, while Amber stayed hidden behind him.

"Optimus, where is Silverstreak?" Bumblebee asked.

"I am afraid Silverstreak will no longer be with us any longer," Optimus said as his optics locked with Blackmist's. "But I believe this femme who is here, will need no introductions." he said as he stepped aside allowing Amber to walk up as everyone's engines almost stalled.

"AMBER...?" they all managed together as everyone roared in cheers including Archer everyone went to her hugging her and welcoming her back.

Until they heard a wave of jet engines, and a tank rolling up which quickly transformed into Brawl; as the three seekers transformed into the trine Starscream, Skywarp and Thundercracker startling the Autobots.


	9. Chapter 9 Ending & Note

Starscream locked optics with Amber first, but he didn't look shocked to see her; which should have surprised her.

"Amber, it is good to see you, Prime the Fallen and Megatron are assembling the Decepticons for a final showdown. They want Gemstar but the Fallen knows there is a strong presence back within the Autobots, I knew it had to be Amber that she was back somehow. We want to be here on your side, we want to protect our new home." Starscream said.

Optimus nodded.

"Autobots, defend the base and the humans; this is our home now; we will not let any harm come to our home!" Optimus roared as he turned to his mate. "Do not get yourself killed, I just got you back," he ordered.

"I wouldn't dream of it, but don't you go getting yourself killed either!" she ordered as well as he smiled.

He smiled and kissed her, Amber watched her mate assemble the Autobots as she got a wild idea. She pulled Optimus to the side, and told him her plan.

"Optimus, Blackmist said Megatron changed because of the fallen and only a prime can kill him so maybe..." she started to say as he caught on and finished her words.

"If he is killed Megatron will return to normal," he replied.

"It is worth a chance," Optimus said telling the others not to kill Megatron by his command.

Although they were shocked they listened, as they all got ready for the battle ahead. They didn't have long to wait either, the fallen made his entrance teleporting looking for Optimus, who tackled the Fallen.

"You caused all of this, you took my brother from me; well I want him back!" Optimus roared as his fist connected with the Fallen's face plates knocking him back.

The Fallen had underestimated the power of Optimus, not understanding he had gotten his mate back; and he intended on getting his brother as well.

He grabbed the Fallen's staff, and slammed the evil ancient prime.

"You messed with the wrong leader and true prime," he growled. "Give me your face," Optimus snarled ripped the Fallen's face apart.

Then he slammed his fist into the fallen's chest tearing his spark and chamber right out killing the evil prime. The second the fallen was offlined, Megatron collapsed onto the ground falling into stasis. The other Decepticons turned running toward their leader, Optimus and Blackmist ran toward him as well. Soundwave glanced up seeing Optimus approach with Blackmist.

"Megatron...?" Optimus replied getting to his knees beside his brother.

Amber walked up, the other Decepticons shocked to see her after witnessing her being killed. She looked at them and smiled.

"Long story, let's just get Megatron into the medical bay first," she said as Optimus and Ratchet carried him into the medical bay.

Megatron onlined his optics, and the first mech he saw was his brother, he felt his spark tighten in its chamber his brother lost Amber.

"Optimus, I am so sorry about Amber, she sacrificed herself for everything, she is just noble and strong as you are," he said pulling his brother into his servos. "I am so sorry," he said hugging him as he caught sight of Amber standing there. "A-Amber? How?" he asked.

"Primus and the first primes brought her back to me and Gemstar, brother," he said as Megatron smiled, but then caught sight of his own mate.

"Blackmist, come here my mate," he said as he suddenly held his mate once again.

Amber walked up to Optimus, and she slipped her own servo around his waist. She hugged him tightly and led her mate outside, while Arcee held Gemstar for them. Amber lead Optimus back to their secret place, she needed to be alone with him.

"We are safe once more," she said as her lip plates found his in a bold unmerciful kiss which ignited every circuit and sensor inside of Optimus' body which screamed to engage interfacing protocols'.

"I want you," was all he said.

"Then take me, Optimus; I do belong to you know," she said in a snarky tone.

"Indeed you do," he growled as he took her with wild abandon needing to prove to himself she was back for good now.

They interfaced wildly, and Optimus finally had everything he truly wanted his mate and sparkling, his brother back and things finally peaceful and right and he couldn't thank Prime and the first primes enough for giving him back everything he truly desired once more...

Xxxxxxxxxx

Author's note: This concludes Discovered story line now, this story originally had like four different parts but that was changed because instead of keeping it the old way I had originally had it. I brought back Amber, because everyone liked Amber character so I brought her back instead. The originally storyline she was in Silverstreak but she did not return to Optimus she was with Archer instead and Optimus never knew who she was, but Ratchet knew and her sister knew. And Optimus fell in love with another femme, but I had gotten a lot of pm's asking for Amber. So I changed the story but my flow was really limited on it because of how the story ran originally. I apologize that this one got shortened so much, because of it.

Now please check out my other stories:

**Transformers Prime - Love won't be denied - Optimus/Sierra**

**Transformers Prime: The Hidden Truth: Optimus/OC**

**The two above stories are going to be longer works then my last few stories as well, I also have another gift request which will have Optimus/Ratchet/Ironhide together**

**now also I have several one shots which will be posted coming up which are gifts for my sis, they are random funny stories which will center around her OC and mine in Transformers prime universe once more lol so watch out for all the new things coming up, guys!**

**~PrimesSPARROW**

**Also for a while I will not be taking new requests for a bit, I want to fill the ones I have before I take anymore I will let you all know when I will take more okay? thanks...**


End file.
